


Suicide.

by takkeshiii



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkeshiii/pseuds/takkeshiii
Summary: "La vida nunca tuvo sentido alguno y la no vida tampoco la tiene, es hora de decir adiós, espero que esta vez... Para siempre."Prohibido el plagio o copia.¡! Si  deseas saber que sucedió anteriormente te recomiendo buscar en mi perfil el libro "Suicide".





	Suicide.

Era un día aparentemente normal para cierto fantasma multihomicida conocido como "Eyeless Jack o Sin Ojos Jack." Simplemente un día más para él, un día monótono y aburrido que obviamente no tendría nada en especial, al menos para él ya que siempre hacía lo mismo todos los días y a pesar de no ser él más sádico de todos si era uno de los más temidos. ¿Por qué? Por su apariencia, no era precisamente atractivo, de hecho, no debía ser lo, es un fantasma después de todo, un alma en pena atrapado en el mundo o eso creía él. Había tomado la conocida "forma ilusión" para poder salir a caminar y observar a las personas, niños en sus casas con sus tabletas jugando en lugar de estar afuera jugando, padres despreocupados, todo aparentemente en "orden" hasta asomar la cabeza por una ventana abierta observando así a un niño ciego y sin ojos durmiendo en él suelo de aquel viejo orfanato, algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por su cara y luego de limpiar estas volvió a caminar tomando como rumbo él lugar en donde se había quedado actualmente para escapar de la policía y además tener un lugar seguro en donde poder descansar en la y pasar días tranquilos cuando no quisiese salir a cazar víctimas inocentes... O... No tan inocentes.

Al caer la noche camino hacia él escritorio de la casa abandonada donde se ha estado quedando recientemente, a pesar de estar viejo y dañado era bastante acogedor, además, de estar alejado de la ciudad así que tenía paz y silencio. Observo detenidamente un papel en blanco sobre la misma mesa, se sentó en una silla de madera que estaba en él lugar, para, luego de unos minutos tomar un bolígrafo y empezar a redactar lo que sería su último escrito.

"Buenos días, tardes o noches. Persona que lees esto, si alguien de verdad encontró esta pequeña carta es porque yo ya no existo ni vivo, probablemente a este punto ya he acabado con mi estúpida existencia, la verdad es que guardo mucho rencor y odio. ¿Por qué tuve que terminar así? ¿¡No fue suficiente todo lo que pase estando vivo!? ¡Perdí todo lo que tenía! ¡Mi familia! ¡Mi amigo! ¡La batalla! ¡Mis ojos! Y... Mi vida... La verdad es que si me encontrará a cualquier persona en la calle con las intenciones de suicidarse lo detendría y trataría de ayudarlo... Aunque huiría de mí, pero... El suicidio no es una opción, el suicidio solo me trajo más dolor e irónicamente acabaré con mi vida, curioso. ¿No? Ya no tengo muchas palabras que expresar, es curioso sentirse impotente e inútil solamente por observar cómo esta maldita sociedad se pudre lentamente por él consumismo y la gran necesidad de atención de las personas... Desearía haber muerto y no estar pagando esta condena, pero, al parecer el mundo me odia... Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer? Nada, no puedo cambiar ningún echó, lo que paso simplemente ya paso, hay muchos secretos que la humanidad no conocí, yo los descubrí gracias a mi tiempo en el mundo y los sentimientos y situaciones que he experimentado a lo largo de esta, es triste y lamentable. Pero, solo afirmaré que la humanidad va directo a un apocalipsis que no tiene salvación, aunque, tampoco siento tanta empatía, solo me decepciona como evolucionamos. Aunque, ya no estaré así que no tengo tanto de que preocuparme, te deseo suerte persona que lee esto y espero que hayas entendido mi manera de ser y todo lo que sufrí, no quiero entrar más en detalles ya que la noche no es eterna, pero... Solo diré que él silencio es él grito más fuerte... Se despide Jack Nyras o mejor conocido como Eyeless Jack."

Al terminar de escribir aquel papel doblo él papel en forma de sobre y lo dejo allí mismo. Se levanto de su asiento y se quitó la máscara lo cual no hacía a menudo. Se paseo lentamente por aquel lugar hasta llegar a una habitación en específico, entro y caminando con cuidado como si fuese a despertar a alguien abrió lentamente él cajón de la repisa y saco un arma de allí, un arma en especial que contaba con un calibre 34. Primero reviso si aquel objeto tenía las balas las cuales, si estaban, luego de soltar un largo suspiro apuntó el arma a su cabeza y recargo, cerró sus cuencas lentamente para luego apretar el gatillo y escuchar un disparo y sentir una bala atravesando lentamente su cráneo y cerebro acabando así finalmente con su vida, después de todo no era totalmente un fantasma. La sangre de color negro tintaba lentamente él suelo mientras aquel cuerpo putrefacto se desvanecía lentamente desapareciendo hasta que después de unos segundos finalmente desapareció, quedando como única evidencia aquella máscara azul con huecos negros posada sobre la mesa al lado de aquella carta mientras los pocos rayos de la luna se colaban a través de la ventana. Dejando así de existir aquel ente asesino y pudiendo descansar en paz al fin y eternamente junto a sus seres queridos para siempre.

~ Fin. ~


End file.
